


The Wizarding World: After

by nerd_to_the_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: My First Fanfic, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_to_the_max/pseuds/nerd_to_the_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is a half-blood who is born several generations after Harry Potter. She is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She meets an amazing group of friends and has a wonderful time. But after a horrible tragedy happens, the entire school takes a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter: Elizabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first everything really, I've never written anything that wasn't a school assignment so please have mercy. Plus my U.K. English is horrible at best, so please correct me on anything I did wrong. I'd really like some constructive feedback on this, thanks!

Elizabeth Victoria Donnelly sat on her bed pouring over the letter she had just received from, she could hardly believe, an owl. She knew exactly what lay inside the envelope, from the moment she laid eyes on the nocturnal bird staring at her from outside her window. She was almost trembling with giddiness as she read the parchment, the smell wafting up from it almost as enticing as the words on it.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, Second Class)_

_Dear Ms. Donnelly,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1, we expect your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

**_Weston Warbankels_ **

_Weston Warbankels_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Elizabeth carefully folded the letter and replaced it in its envelope. Then she curled up in a ball, her ticket to the entire magical world hugged close to her chest. She stayed there for a few moments, soaking up what it really meant for her. This was confirmation she was a witch, she had an entire world, so far only glimpsed, to explore and learn from. That was truly the most magical moment she had ever had.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at her door. “Elizabeth,” her mother called, “your supper’s getting cold.” Elizabeth sprang from the bed, mentally berating herself for forgetting to check the time. Supper was always at six-thirty on weekdays, always. She went for the handle of the door and realized her letter was still on the bed.

“Hold on a moment mum,” she called lightly. She hurried to the bed, snatched the letter, and went back to the door. Elizabeth opened the door in a rush, suddenly eager to show off her letter to her family. She was full to bursting with excitement.

“Not like you to forget supper time, or any time for that matter” her mum said with a small smile. Looking at her, Elizabeth found it amusing that she was the Muggle side of her parentage. Isobel Donnelly was a small woman with elegant features, she had dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was also the most airy, scatterbrained, and fun-loving person Elizabeth had ever met. Her mum was exactly what Elizabeth pictured when she thought about the people in the magical world.

“Sorry,” she said, hiding the letter behind her back, “I got a bit occupied with something.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I’ll explain myself at supper.” Her mother gave her a playfully suspicious look and moved in her way.

“Or you could explain now.”

“Oh but that would spoil the surprise,” Elizabeth said devilishly as she pirouetted nimbly around her mother, making sure to keep the letter out of view. Elizabeth ran down the stairs laughing, her mum close behind, doing the same.

Elizabeth burst into the dining room giggling up a storm. She went to her usual place quickly, trying to hide the letter from everyone. The second she sat down, her mother breezed into the room, trying not to smile (though not doing a very good job). Elizabeth watched in not so silent amusement as her mother took her seat.

“Everyone,” Mrs. Donnelly announced, “I believe Elizabeth has something she would like to share with everyone.” She gave Elizabeth a look that could only be interpreted as a challenge.

“Indeed I do,” Elizabeth said in an overly pompous and rather sarcastic voice. She rose out of her chair and puffed out her chest exaggeratingly. She turned up her nose, held her hands primly and stated in a crude and humorous imitation of a formal tone, “I am pleased to inform all of you that I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She stayed like that for a moment, and silence surrounded her.

Then Elizabeth simply could hold it no longer, and her face broke into a toothy smile. She beamed at her family around her, who had recovered from their shock and had begun congratulating her in various manners. Her younger twin siblings, Abigail and Benjamin began shouting and clapping their hands and laughing. Her grandfather chuckled saying, “I was wondering when those twats would send the letter.”

Mr. and Mrs. Donnelly exchanged glances, then both rose simultaneously and hugged Elizabeth. Her mother was chattering nonstop the whole time, saying how proud she was and how she knew Elizabeth would do great things. Her father on the other hand, remained absolutely silent. Elizabeth knew he wasn’t very good with words, but he was giving her the smile he only gave her when he was immensely proud of her, and nothing could have been better.

After things had settled down and everyone was eating and chatting aimlessly, Elizabeth found herself, not for the first time, thinking about how much she loved the balance in her family. Elizabeth had an odd affinity for things that were opposite or symmetrical or, her favourite, things that were both. Her family was definitely both. Isobel Donnelly was opposite in almost every way from Daniel Donnelly. But they fit so perfectly together.

Where Elizabeth’s mother was rather careless and disorganized, Elizabeth’s father was meticulous and neat. Her father had a routine he kept to, he always had everything in place and almost never forgot anything. He could be dull sometimes, which was so ironic to Elizabeth considering he was literally capable of magic. He was opposite of her looks-wise as well. Mr. Donnelly was tall, broad and tanned, he had curly black hair and brown eyes, so different from Elizabeth's mother. But their differences balanced out almost magically. Mr. Donnelly knew how laundry and bills and cleaning worked, but Mrs. Donnelly knew how people worked, especially children. Together, they made a family run smoothly, but separately they were hopelessly lost.

Elizabeth considered herself to have the best qualities of both her parents. In all due modesty, she was clever and organized but she also had a sense of humor and was good with kids. She was tall, but slight, with black hair and green eyes (inherited from her grandfather), and her features matched those of her mother almost exactly. Sometimes, she would space out like her mother. Elizabeth then realized that was exactly what she was doing and refocused on the conversation at the table.

“…Diagon Alley tomorrow,” she heard her father say. Her head snapped up at the mention of the place she had fallen in love with the few times she had been there.

“What about Diagon Alley, Da?” Elizabeth inquired. He looked over at her.

“I was saying I should pick up all your things at Diagon Alley after work tomorrow.”

“No!” she said louder than she had intended. She winced, and continued more quietly, “I mean, I was really hoping _I_ could go shopping for my school things. I’ve really been looking forward to it.”

Her father shrugged nonchalantly as he scooped up a spoonful of peas, “I don’t see a problem with that, if you’re willing to come to work with me in the morning.” He smiled as Elizabeth’s face lit up.

“Of course! I would absolutely love to go help at the sweet shop!” Elizabeth nearly shouted.

“Perfect,” Mr. Donnelly said with ill-hidden amusement.

The rest of the meal went on somewhat mundanely. When everyone was done, Elizabeth began to clear up dishes as she normally did, but her father stopped her. “I’ve got this tonight. Why don’t you go watch a program with your brother and sister, and go to bed early? I want you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow morning.”

Elizabeth was a bit surprised, but happy to have the evening off, though she never minded helping. She watched a funny program her siblings enjoyed with, and had an overall very pleasant time. Around eight or so she tucked her brother and sister in bed and told her parents and grandfather goodnight, giving the old man a kiss on the forehead as she went upstairs.

When she got in her room, she engaged in her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Changing into a worn pair of cotton shorts and an old over-sized t-shirt, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Just before she went to bed, Elizabeth glanced at her calendar and saw something peculiar. Tomorrow was August 16, she had completely forgotten that it would be her birthday. She smiled as she turned out the lamp, thinking about what a truly wonderful birthday it would be.


	2. Diagon Alley: Elizabeth

 

Chapter 2: Elizabeth never could get over the wonderful rumbling of the bricks as they moved themselves aside to let her pass to the most magical place on earth. Well, the most magical place she had seen thus far. She reminded herself that she was here to _prepare_ for the most magical place on earth. Elizabeth stood there for a moment after the rumbling stopped, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the sight she had just witnessed. Then she stepped into the most enchanting place she had ever been, Diagon Alley.

It wasn’t bustling as it was in most of her memories, but that was understandable, seeing as how it wasn’t quite dawn yet. There were several shopkeepers about, getting ready for the day or just wandering the alley until it was time to open their doors. In her excitement, Elizabeth turned to her father and asked for the key. With a smirk, he dropped the key into her waiting palm.

She spun around and ran towards the best sweet shop on Diagon Alley: Fudgernickles. She remembered her father asking her for the most ridiculous name she could think of, Fudgernickles was her word. Elizabeth got within a meter from the door and did something she was all too familiar with, tripped over a flat surface. Her knee hit the cobblestones first, then her chest impacted with a hollow thud.

Mr. Donnelly was behind her in an instant, picking her up and setting her down in front of the door of the shop. Her knee was scraped and there were trickles of red falling from the scratches. Her dad silently inspected the cut with concerned scrutiny, and after a moment, he pulled out his wand. “Da, I’m fine,” Elizabeth said as he pointed the wand at the cuts. She really did feel fine, her knee didn’t really hurt but her chest did. “Better safe than sorry,” he said, not looking up from her knee. “ _Mundi refictione_ ,” he muttered. Elizabeth sucked in a breath as her knee stung and magically knit itself back together.

“You need to be more careful Lizzie, you’re getting too old for this,” he sighed, pulling her to her feet.

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth asked as she dusted of her skirt.

“I mean tripping over your own feet and going sprawling every time you run.”

“What does age have to do with it?”

“You’ve been doing this since you could walk.”

“So I’m clumsy, sorry,” Elizabeth said with a shrug. She stooped down to grab the key from where it had fallen. She walked with exaggerated carefulness to the wooden door and unlocked it. And she breathed a sigh of pure joy as she stepped into her favourite place.

The warm aromas enveloped her like a timeless friend. Caramel and rich deep chocolate first, then the fainter delicate smells of fruity things and pure sugar creations. She brushed the familiar wooden shelves with a loving touch on her way to the counter, and set the key down there. Then she pushed her way into the back extension of the shop, behind the counter and through a door. The back of Fudgernickles was where Elizabeth had truly fallen in love with wizardry. With its high brick ceiling, bigger on the inside than on the outside; the counters, cauldrons, and assorted oddities of ingredients lining the wall; and the utensils that moved of their own accord, completing the day-to-day tasks in the shop. It was dark and inanimate now, but she knew it was only a matter of time until her father dealt out the necessary hexes and brought the room to life.

She started to busy herself with the chores her father usually did, and fell into a routine she found comfort in. Set out the proper ingredients. Started the cauldron fires. Cleaned the tables off. She did this all with her hands, even though she knew her father could do it in a matter of moments with a wave of his wand and a few words. Mr. Donnelly let her do it anyway, he saw no point in spoiling her fun. So he set to work stocking the shelves and various other preparations.

When all was done he turned to Elizabeth, now perusing around the shop, and said, “Perhaps you should get an early start on your shopping.” Elizabeth snapped up her head. She had completely forgotten that her entire purpose of being here was to prepare for school.

“Oh. Right. Probably,” Elizabeth stammered out, flustered. She was actually a tad anxious to go shopping for Hogwarts. It made the fact that she was going to attend a little less dream-like than it had been before. That made her feel…well…she wasn’t quite sure what, but it was all too much at one time. She tried to ignore the feeling and remind herself how much she loved shopping in Diagon Alley.

“Here’s your list and the money you need, plus a few more galleons to buy yourself a birthday gift,” her father said, putting them in her hands. “Run along now so you can beat the crowds.”

“Yes, Da,” Elizabeth responded automatically. Though she was excited to have birthday money, she knew she had to get her supplies first. She spun on her heel and walked out into the not-so-early morning sunshine.

The Alley was a good deal busier than it had been when she first arrived. There were now brightly-garbed witches and wizards shuffling and striding all over. Though there were many adults and elderly ones, there were quite a few more children and teenagers than normal. It struck Elizabeth funny that she was now a part of the students and future students roaming Diagon alley in search of school requirements. And so she set off happily own the street, her money and list tucked safely in her shoulder bag, awaiting there use.


End file.
